I can't
by Avionsenpapier
Summary: How many pawns to move to get the Queen ? Well, Draco Malfoy doesn't know yet. The fact is that when you betray your side, you're not really appreciated. But if time stops, and you and the Queen are the only ones that remains ? DMHG. Translated fanfiction


Hello guys. This is the first chapter of my fanfiction. I'm French, so I translated my fanfiction. I'm not done with the french writing but I would publish the english version and the french version simultaneously.

Please excuse me for the wrongs and errors.

I actually need a beta reader, to correct my english errors.

I hope you'll like it.

* * *

Chapter 1 : I just can't kill you.

Hogsmeade, May the 2nd 1998.

Hermione had grown up. These months of mares, research of Horcruxes, and war had forced her to grow. Maybe a little too fast, but wasn't it the future of all her promotion? Well, the girl doesn't have time to think about it anyway. Everyone has chosen his side, nevermind for the collateral damages. The battle was on. Everyone knew that his opponent was, what was his purpose. She had led a group of thirty-combatants across Hogsmeade, the place that hosted so many memories, good for most. But today, no one cared of memories. Or, no one should care about it. Everyone was there to kill. They were here to kill everyone who was against them. Both sides have established the same ploy, their aim was to push the opponents to come in their territory, either Hogwarts or the Forbidden Forest, up to kill most of them before Harry and Voldemort finish what they are all waiting for. That's why Hermione entered the Shrieking Shack. Her team was all over the village, looking for Death Eaters. She pushed the door with a curt movement. She went through a first hallway, then a second one, and ended her way in the main room.

- Look who's there, the Mudblood said a hysterical and creepy voice.

Hermione turned and saw someone she would never want to see.

- Hello, Bella.

- My… name.. is Bellatrix.

Both womens unsheathed their wands. Hermione was hoping that the I-play-with-food side of Bellatrix would go in her favour.

- Endoloris , whispered Bella.

Hermione found herself lying on the floor of the dingy hut, bending under the pain. Then she fell into unconsciousness. Blur, only the pain reached her, reminding her that she was alive. She heard nothing. She saw nothing. Yet it would have been worth the cost to open your eyes.

The whispering voice of Bellatrix thundered into the hut.

- So darling, you decided to come to the feast?

- Bellatrix, let her go.

The stranger spoke in a voice clear and strong, that would have impressed many. But not Bella.

- Why then ?

Bellatrix looked deep through her nephew's eyes, and she saw something she never founded before. Anxiety. Coldness. He was mad at her.

- Draco please don't tell me that.. LEGILIMENS !.

Caught off guard, the unknown was obliged to grant access to his mind. And then, Bella saw. She saw the first day of Hermione at Hogwarts, her incredible hair falling on her dress. She saw the punch of the third year, she saw her during fourth year at the Yule Ball, resplendent. She saw her in the fifth year, when she had finally managed to tame her hair. She saw simply. And that's the last thing saw Bellatrix Lestrange, born Black , when she died.

Hermione got up and turned to the window, trying to look for her team.

- Hello, Granger.

- Dra .. Malfoy?

Hermione turned and ran into the face of his best enemy. He had changed since the previous year. It was he, but bigger, stronger, but also more tortured. Draco and Hermione drew their wands simultaneously. She glanced his face, he was looking for this sparkle in her chocolate eyes that she had lost. And then the unthinkable happens. Hermione's muggle-made watch stopped. She did not notice. Simultaneously, they pronounced the same words.

- I can't kill you.

Simultaneously, they lowered their wands. Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and they left.

* * *

And yes, the english version is more complete, it has more details in it. I really hope you liked this.

Please notice that reviews are my pay :)

Post a review and Bella will read what Draco think of you.

Calla


End file.
